1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for positioning a tong and a drilling rig provided with said apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In our PCT Publication No. WO 95/10686 we have described an apparatus for positioning a tong which comprises two rigid members which are each formed by connecting two chains each of which is independently flexible. Whilst this apparatus functions extremely well, it is expensive to manufacture and to maintain.